


The alpha and the omega

by MITCHSNIPPLES



Series: Scomiche [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITCHSNIPPLES/pseuds/MITCHSNIPPLES





	The alpha and the omega

Mitch and Kirstin, the omegas of the Pentatonix Pack, had been cooking dinner for Alpha Scott, and Beta Kevin, when Scott came down, his eyes a dark crimson red. Both of the omegas bowed their heads as their eyes instinctively turned a bright baby blue. They could feel the anger radiating off of the alpha, making them subtly attempt to back away. Scott was often angry in the house, usually for something small and insignificant, but this was the most angry he had been in a long time. 

Mitch loves his alpha with all his heart, but he scared him more than anything else. It was never his strength that scared him, merely his words. He'd often threaten to leave the small man for the stupidest of reason, knowing it would have the biggest effect on him. Mitch was so scared of losing him that he never even bother with fear of physical movements.

Scott had taken a few moments to calm down, hoping he would be calm enough to think even slightly rationally about the situation. Unfortunately for him, as well as the omegas, he was unable to control himself. He spoke loudly, the sound shaking the house slightly. His anger was evident in his voice, and the omegas both knew they were in a great deal of trouble.

"Omegas! Why is the house still a mess?! I told you to clean it hours ago! We have guests coming over and they may be joining the pack. They'll be here in an hour so I want the house spotless and dinner at the table by then! Understood?!" The large alpha said, his voice growing louder with every word that passed his lips.

The omegas stood there, staring at the alpha in shock. They knew that there was more, but they were scared to hear the next words.

They were right to be scared. When he was mad he had no filter. He would say whatever came to his mind, then regret it later. He had always had this problem, ever since he was a young child. It often got him in quite a bit of trouble at school, and home.

This was the only time he has ever come close to losing the love of his life, and he will regret his words until the end of time.

"If you can't follow simple orders, you will be punished. You two are the most useless Omegas on the planet earth!" Scott yelled before he continued to ramble and rant without thinking. Those words were the words Mitch had been scared to hear all of his life. Those words were the words that ruly broke Mitch more than anything physical ever could. The small omega's eyes filled with tears and he decided that he couldn't do as he was asked. Not this time anyway. So he did something he had never done before. He ignored his alpha. He ignored him and ran to his room, slamming the door harder than anyone had thought possible, making sure to lock it behind him. 

He tried to control himself, but his mind filled with thoughts. Thoughts that no one, not even a prisoner, should ever have.

Scott was right, I am horrible. I should never have been born. Maybe life would be better if he just disappeared. Just left. Left everyones lives, left their thoughts, and left their world. Everyone woukd be so much better off that way. They wouldn't have to provide for him, or care for him. They wouldn't even have to know he existed. Everything would be perfect. He didn't even notice hiw much he was crying until he tried to conciously blink. Only then did he feel the hits liquid streaming down his face.

He slowly made his way into his bathroom. He often had come here just to get away from all of the noise. Away from all of the pain. This room was like his sanctuary, the only place he found true peace. He may also have things hidden in the space. Things used to do awful to his beautiful tan skin.

As he entered the room, he made sure that he had locked this door as well, trying to make sure no one could get in, though, he didn't believe anyone would even notice he was gone. They rarely did. He would be in there for hours on end, and the only time someone would notice, was when he didn't do something that he was supposed to.

He laid his back against the door as he slowly slid down. The door was hard, and the floor was cold, but he was used to it. After all, it was one of Scott's favorite punishments to give them. It's sand really, that he had to sleep outside so often that his entire body had adapted to the cold temperatures. Now, it had become something he depended on, often using to cold temperatures as a grounding technique for when his anxiety got particularly bad.

He soon realised how badly his head hurt, though that was the last thing he cared about. His entire body ached, feeling as though weights had been thrown onto his back. His mind, as it often does, convinced him that he needs to feel pain. He needs to see the blood drip slowly from his arms and onto the floor, painting it a dark, crimson red. He needs to feel something, and that is the easiest thing he can find.

His arms easily opened the cabinet and dug around, finding his shiny, metal blade. It was almost as if he was a machine, being programmed to find everything he needs. And as his hand grazed it he pulled it out, watching as the beautiful metal reflected the bright lights of the bathroom. Next, he lowered it onto his wrist and pressed slightly, smiling psychologically as his skin dipped in, before he slowly dragged it across his arm. His skin slowly ripped apart, causing blood to slowly trickle down his smooth, tan skin. Pain shot through his body, and he loved it. It took away the mental pain for just a split second and replaced it with physical pain. The feeling was always amazing, for he finally felt free.

The cuts continued, and he was getting dizzier as he went; his ears began ringing and he finally dropped the blade, lifting himself into the bathtub. Through the sharp ringing he heard a frantic knock on his bedroom door. 

He knew it was Kevin, because anytime someone noticed he was gone, it was alwats the older beta. But Mitch ignored it, telling himself that he didn't need help this time, but without realizing it, he began to cry. His silent crying turned into the faintest of sobs, and those faint sobs slowly grew louder.

At this point, Kevin was attempting to break the door down. He had to get to his best friend before it was to late. He knew what the smaller man was doing, and the thought of not being there to stop it scared him to no end. 

Mitch knew it was only a matter of time before he broke the door, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He also didn't care that Kevin was yelling for him, begging him to open the door, to stop whatever he was doing and let the older man help him. Obviously, Mitch stayed silent because he believed that he didn't need any help this time; hopefully he never would again. 

As he grew dizzier, he began thinking. He was thinking about all of the amazing things hus alpha had done for him. He thought about how much his love had changed. He used to be so kind, so gentle.He had never even yelled at tge poor omega. He always made sure Mitch was happy. The miserable man even remembers Scott's proposal speech. 

Flashback

Mitch stared down at his lover in pure awe. The man he loved was now on one knee holding a beautiful, yet simple, rose gold diamond ring. Mitch could tell how nervous Scott was, so he reached down and grabbed his other hand softly. Scott took at deep breath before he spoke, voice shaking slightly.

"Mitchell Coby Micheal Grassi. We have been together for two years. We have been together for 730 days. We have been together for 17520 hours. We have been together for 1051200 minutes. And we have been together for 63072000 seconds. Through each and every minute, second, and hour I have never doubted my love for you. I have never doubted my trust for you. I have never doubted my respect for you. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. Everytime I hear you voice I hear symphonies. Everytime you look at me I lose my breath, and everytime you say my name I get butterflies. You are my soulmate. You always will be.

When I imagine my future, I only see it with you. I see us growing old together, you still looking amazing. I see us having children together, adorable little Mitchies and Scotties. 

You are the definition of perfection. Your bedhead in the morning. Your grumpiness before coffee. Your adorable kisses. Your sweet voice. All of that is perfection. All of that draws me in, even when we are fighting I still find you captivating and stunning. I say all of this, not because I 'have too' but because it is true.

With all of this said, will you, Mitch Coby Micheal Grassi become Mitchell Coby Micheal Grassi-Hoying?" Scott ask tentatively. I nodded with tears falling down my face, immediatly capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

End flashback

Suddenly, Mitch was brought out of his trance by a startling loud crash. He hadn't realised just how blurry his vision had gotten, and how much he felt like he would pass out.

Within seconds, Scott and Kevin were banging on the bathroom door, pleading with him to come out. They both needed him. Of course though, Mitch simply ignored theur calls.

He closed his eyes, and began wishing that either sleep, or death, would over take him. Unfortunately, neither came.

Before he could even blink, the door was thrown off it's hinges, revealing a worried Kevin and a fearful Scott. Mitch saw Scott's eyes filling with tears, which caused his heart to break. His eyes moved toward Kevin, and he saw that his eyes held pity. Mitch hated it. He didn't pity.

With a brooding sigh, Mitch stood up and presented his are to Kevin, also giving him the gauze wrap. As always, he would wrap Mitch's arms and tell gim all of these sweet words, like how he can't live without him, or how he means the world to him, but soon after, things woukd gi right back to the way they were.

All Scott could do was stare at his precious husband's arms, bloody, cut, and abused. Without saying anything he walked away, unable to believe his baby would do that to himself. 

Thus caused Mitch to laugh dryly; after all, he had been expecting that. 

He still loved Scott, he just didn't believe Scott loved him. Scott was always so fucking mean. He yelled and screamed, but everyone always said it wasn't his fault. They always said it was because of his 'anger issues', but he knows that's not true. It never has been. Scott has changed. Fame has changed him. Before he became the worlds strongest alpha, all he cared about was Mitch. He would do everything to keep him happy. But after... after is when everything went down hill. He spent less and less time at home. Less and less time with Mitch. He got so caught up in the fame that he spent every waking hour training. When he did come home, he would go straight to sleep.

It hurt. Always did. He was also obsessed with perfection. The house always had to be spotless, tge dishes had to be done, and the omegas had to be kneeling when he walked through the front door. He wouldnt even let Mitch leave the house without matching his outfit and putting on make up. Since then, Mitchs self image has declined dramatically, and Scott hasent even noticed. 

Mitch needs help. He needs to be loved, and he needs to be needed. But most importantly, he needs to be saved. Saved from himself.

As the painful thoughts flooded Mitch's head, he began to sob louder, completely unaware of his alpha, wgo was standing outside of the door. The alphas heart broke with every heart wrenching sob that escaped his omegas mouth. He knows that this is his fault. He knows he's ignored Mitch, let the fame go to his head. As moments pass, Mitch continues to cry, and Scott continues to beat himself up.

after about an hour of painful sobs and miserable thoughts, Scott finally got an idea. He knows it wont fix everything, that will take much more than he can accomplish in one day, but he certainly hopes it helps.

His plan is to take Mitch to the beach that they got married on. He will set up a beautiful dinner, and do his best to show the younger man that he can change. That he can, and will, be better.

The blue eyed alpha called his best friend, in hopes that he could give him some advice on how to make this date absolutely perfect. "Scott, you're an asshole. It's gonna take a lot to fix this whole mess, and I can't help you. This is your problem, and you need to fix it." The other man scolded. He then hung up the phone before Scott could say another word. 

He only sighed, grabbing a pencil and paper. The plan started off by writing Mitch a letter, which was filled with all of the reasons why he loved the small man. After an hour of pouring his heart onto paper, the heartfelt, sincere letter finally totalled to be about three and half pages long. Next, Scott taped it to Mitch's door before telling Kirstie where he was going. Finally, he left the house to gether all of his needed materials.

He went to the florists first, and bought a white rose, to symbolize a fresh start between the two. Next he bought a lavender rose, to show that their love was love at first sight. He also bought an apple blossom, to show the state of peace he wants their relationship to achieve. Finally, he bought a hibiscus, a hyacinth, a lilac, a sun flower, a red tulip, a white tulip, and a yellow tulip, simply because Mitch loved those flowers.

He put them in a bouquet before driving to the supermarket. There, he bought a large table, red wine, steak, seasoning, a grill, and other small gifts. After that, he went to a jewelry store and bought a Cartier Love bracelet. He carefully slipped the ring of the screwdriver onto his keychain.

Then, he called Tyler, another pack friend, and asked him if he could use his beach house for the week. Once he got the OK, he drove to the beach and began to set up. After an hour of setting up, he called Kevinwith shaky hands. He asked him to get Mitch ready, and bring him to their spot. 

Scott quickly changed into his tux, making sure his tie matched Mitch's baby blue Omega eyes. He had set up a table with his bouquet of flowers in front of the water and lit a few candles along with a few glasses of wine. 

Scott was nervous when he saw Kevin pull up. He allowed a shaky breath to escape his mouth as he saw Mitch. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the beautiful brown eyes crinkle happily at the sight of the flowers. Kevin sent Scott a warning glare, before backing away and driving home. 

"He-Hello beautiful." Scott stuttered out quietly, almost whispering, though Mitch still heard it. The nervous alpha soon realized he was staring, and a blush forced its way onto his cheeks. He rushed to get out the food while he simultaneously pulled out his loves chair so he could sit down. 

Mitch smiled at the gesture and accepted the offer as Scott pushed the seat back in towards the table. 

"Thank you alpha, it's all beautiful. May I ask what all of this is for?" Mitch questioned with a confused tone. Scott smiled sadly and fiddled with his fingers.

"I realized how terrible I've treated you. I know this won't be able to make up for everything but it's a start. You mean so much to me baby-" Scott took a quick breath. "-I can't lose you." He finished, as tears filled his solemn, painfilled eyes. The alpha shook his head, and handed Mitch the first gift. Inside the small box was a necklace that had the words, "Angel in disguise." engraved into the small, heart pendant. 

Mitch blushed happily, and hugged his alpha firmly. He wanted to feel himself in Scott's large, strong arms. 

"Shall we eat?" The older man asked in a horrible British accent. Mitch giggled cheerfully, before taking a small sip of his wine.

Knowing Mitch liked his food cut for him, Scott sliced his steak into bite sized pieces. As he did this, the brown eyed man couldn't help but smile at the sight of his alpha going out of his way just to please his Omega. 

He was startled out of his trance by Scott holding a bite of steak to his lips. A small smile overtook his face, and he ate it gratefully, before closing his eyes at the rich taste of the medium-rare steak. 

Scott smiled and set the love bracelet in front of Mitch. A moment later, the omega opened his eyes and looked down at his food, quickly noticing the bracelet. His hands flew to cover his mouth in shock. This is the bracelet he had been wanting since they had gotton married. Tears filled his beautiful brown eyes as he jumped up and grabbed Scott in a loving hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Was all Mitch was able to say, as he tried not to cry.

Scott hugged the man tight, kissing his forehead softly. He wanted to kiss him on the lips, but he didn't know how Mitch would feel about it. Yes, they have kissed before. Obviously. But Scott was apologizing for all of his mistakes, so he didn't know if it was right to do that.

Mitch snickered when he saw his husband staring at his lips, so he quickly reached forward and connected them, his hand reachong up to caress the back of Scott's head. Butterflies and sparks filled both of their tummies at the feeling of their connected lips.

The kiss wasn't rushed or dirty, and there was no tongue or movement, it was simply their lips resting against each other in a way they showed all of their love and emotions. 

When they finally pulled apart, everything was quiet. They knew that nothing needed to be said with words, for it had all already been said with the kiss they had shared.


End file.
